


1400604次他们错过了，1次他们没有

by TikoBarnes



Category: Black Panther (2018), British Actor RPF, Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, 一锅炖, 其实正确的配对应该是奇异花, 四毛玫瑰, 比尔夏, 潮缺, 短打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes
Summary: Dr. Strange看遍了1400605种不同的结局，有没有一次他们能如愿以偿在一起。
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman, Bilbo Baggins/Smaug, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	1400604次他们错过了，1次他们没有

**Author's Note:**

> 混杂crossover，甜甜的恋爱属于他们，疯球的是我。

“Dwarf or Hobbit？”

“I beg your pardon（我请求你的原谅）。”

“You Thief ！”

John Waston从噩梦巨龙的低沉的嗓音里惊醒，数次半夜惊醒都如同被巨龙烈焰炙烤一般，一醒来就陷入无边无境的歉疚中。

对不起对不起，Bilbo的泪水哭花了脏污的脸，就像小时候被烟花炸伤了手指一样止不住的泪，跪在没了气息的卷发男人身边，不敢抚碰他头上汨汨流着血“我带你回袋底洞好不好，夏尔很漂亮，你会喜欢的，我编谜语给你听，你不会觉得无聊觉得孤独，好不好？”

John看着在地上哭成一团的毛茸茸的家伙，在战场上见了太多伤亡早已麻木了，看他哭的止不住颤抖抽气也想走过去抱抱他。发现不知何时身边多了个穿着红色斗篷的男人，和在地上永寂陷入沉睡的男人面容相似，只是两鬓银丝和胡子显得更为沉稳，不知在一旁站了多久。

“要走了吗？不多陪陪他吗？”

“他醒来，不会记得我。”Stephen握着John的手，把手上紧紧握着的一枚戒指套在了他手上，尺寸刚刚好。

Everett Ross在雪山上裹着毯子冻僵得失去知觉前的最后一个念头是想有一头喷火的龙飞来救自己，超级英雄接触的多了也开始幻想英雄救美的情节了。想来，在灭霸一个响指之前，他一个特工是怎么仅凭自己数次化险为夷的。现在，呼出的最后一口气也结成了冰。

“醒了，想我了没？”

枕边金发男人的睡颜他一辈子也瞧个不够，Ben轻轻吻去了Martin眼角的湿润。


End file.
